Radical Rescue
Radical Rescue was a 1955 Chevrolet Cameo monster truck driven by Ronnie Cochran during the 2002-2003 seasons. The truck was a tribute to those who died during the September 11 attacks. Radical Rescue was made into a Hot Wheels toy in 2018, and made yet again by Spin Master in 2019. History * 2002 - The truck debuts under Ronnie Cochran, touring alongside Grave Digger 7. In late 2002 the truck takes place in the first European tour * 2003 - The truck returns for its second and final year, running a slightly largened logo and red rear wheels, but otherwise visually unchanged. * 2004 - The truck is shelved. * 2005 - A Hot Wheels toy is planned, but cancelled. * 2018 - Radical Rescue is made into a toy by Hot Wheels with a completely new mold. Speculation about its return arises due to the truck being placed in the "new truck" category despite it being retired, and there being an entire category for retro themed trucks. * 2019 - Radical Rescue is made into a toy once again, this time by Spin Master. Speculation returns, as the truck once again is placed into the "Arena Favorites" line despite the truck being retired, and not placed into the category of trucks that is dedicated to retired and former competitors. Not only this, but the truck returns with the exact same design as the 2018 Hot Wheels design. The current status of the concept is unknown. * 2020 - The truck is released again by Spin Master, this time under the "Reveal the Steel" double pack line. Trivia * The chassis was formerly Grave Digger 10. * The truck was planned to be Beware of the Junkyard Dog, but the name was changed after 9/11. The Junkyard Dog idea was put on the body that would've been used for Hulk had the Marvel sponsorship not fallen through, and Monster Mutt was created. * The body style would later be used on the 2013 version of El Diablo. * Radical Rescue is one of two trucks that were created as a direct result of 9/11. The other was Team Meents, which debuted in Maximum Destruction's place in 2002, since Tom Meents postponed its debut until 2003 out of respect. * Despite retiring in 2003, the truck was scheduled to have a Hot Wheels release in 2005. This was cancelled, however. * For the 2018 release of the truck, it strangely features a completely different, but very well detailed design, leading many to speculate the possible return of the truck in the future. The design returned for the 2019 Spin Master release, and was confirmed to be a FELD created redesign/ * The truck shares many strange similarities with El Diablo. Aside from the fact both trucks are the only Chevy Cameo themed trucks Monster Jam has produced, red ones at that, but both trucks were run on former Grave Digger chassis. * Another Monster Jam concept truck, Suckerpunch, shares the same mold as the new Radical Rescue. * The truck is one of 4 Chevy Cameos planned by Monster Jam, with the other 3 being Beware of the Junkyard Dog, El Diablo, and the original concept for Whiplash. Gallery Rr137a.jpg|Radical Rescue 2002-2003 Resqu02a.jpg Screenshot_20190301-211258.jpg Screenshot_20190301-211313.jpg Screenshot_20190301-211306.jpg Screenshot_20190301-211309.jpg Screenshot_20190508-213308.jpg Screenshot_20190508-213313.jpg Screenshot_20190304-183450.jpg Radicalrescue1.jpg Radrescue4.jpg Radrescue2.jpg Screenshot_20190721-234147.jpg Screenshot_20190721-234155.jpg Screenshot_20190721-234204.jpg Screenshot_20190721-234208.jpg Screenshot_20190721-234220.jpg Screenshot 2018-09-09-13-38-12.png Gettyimages-115105877-2048x2048.jpg|Radical Rescue in France circa 2002 Screenshot_20190507-165409.jpg|Circa 2003 Screenshot_20190507-165430.jpg Screenshot_20190507-165351.jpg Screenshot_20190507-165421.jpg Screenshot_20190507-165400.jpg Radrescue.jpg Screenshot_20190225-163537.jpg Screenshot_20190225-163508(1).jpg Screenshot_20190727-181223.jpg|Radical Rescue racing Inferno Grave Digger 10 2006.png|Radical Rescue's chassis (Grave Digger 10) in 2006 28660396_1208421815959338_5475138084191281325_n.jpg Pngyyyy.png 2018 EP10-Radical Rescue (2).jpg|2018 Hot Wheels release 2019 SE-DD Radical Rescue-Earth Shaker (3).jpg|2019 Spin Master double release AF Radical Rescue (2).jpg|2019 Spin Master single release 20200121_121351.jpg|2020 Radical Rescue Reveal the Steel Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Trucks On Hiatus Category:Racesource Category:Trucks that debuted in 2002